


Regalo de San Valentín

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [6]
Category: Durarara!!, durara
Genre: Birthday Presents, Chocolate, F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: El 14 de febrero de celebran dos cosas. San Valentín y el cumpleaños de las hermanas Orihara... ¿cómo decidirán celebrarlo?
Relationships: Orihara Kururi & Orihara Mairu, Orihara Kururi/Orihara Mairu
Series: Saving works from W… [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 2





	Regalo de San Valentín

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo recuperado de mi vieja cuenta de wattpad

—¡Ku-ru-ri! ¿sabes que día es hoy —la energética chica de lentes no dejaba de dar pequeños brincos mientras caminaban.

—Hoy es catorce de febrero. Nuestro cumpleaños —respondió la más tranquila.

Ambas se dirigían a su salón de clases mientras veían como la gente a su alrededor pasaba emocionada por la otra cosa que se celebraba ese día.

—¡Sí! ¡Nuestro cumpleaños! Pero no es sólo eso, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar.

Mairu estuvo apunto de caer al suelo por no mirar por dónde caminaba, logró recuperar rápido el equilibrio, pero dejó de dar saltos mientras caminaba.

—¿San Valentín? —Kururi no le veía mucha importancia a ese celebración, era el día de los enamorados y su cumpleaños, estaba más que claro cuál tenía mayor importancia.

—¡Exacto! Eso significa que además de los regalos por nuestro cumpleaños, recibiremos regalos por el día de los enamorados, ¿no es fantástico?

La de trenzas se abalanzó sobre su hermana, pero ésta la golpeó con un poco brusquedad en la frente para detenerla.

—¡Auch! —exclamó la de trenzas mientras se sobaba la frente donde había sido golpeada.

—Deberías ir a tu aula, llegarás tarde —comentó Kururi con naturalidad—. Nos reuniremos en el descanso.

Después de decir eso, entró a su aula y se sentó en su lugar con tranquilidad.

Mairu, por otro lado, se dirigió entusiasmada a su lugar saludando y sonriéndole a todas las personas con las que se encontraba.

Ella quería que ese día fuera especial, con su hermano en quién sabe dónde, ellas podían estar juntas todo el día y divertirse sin temor a que Shizuo comenzara a hacer un caos en la ciudad por perseguirlo. 

_Riiing_

Apenas el timbre de descanso sonó, Mairu fue al aula de Kururi tan rápido como pudo. Aún era temprano, así que no le sorprendía no haber recibido ningún regalo aún. De hecho, todas sus compañeras habían respondido con el mismo "no sabía que era tu cumpleaños, luego te daré algo", cosa que había bajado bastante sus expectativas. Pero no se debía sorprender, ya que, era imposible que las personas lo supieran si ella no se los decía, y aunque lo había mencionado bastante en los últimos días, con una fechas aún más conocida cualquiera lo olvidaría.

—Ku-ru-ri, ¿has recibido algo? —Mairu se acercó a su hermana y casi se le cayeron los lentes al ver que ella sostenía más de una caja de chocolates en las manos—. Todos esos chocolates, son de parte de Aoba, ¿verdad?

—No, él faltó el día de hoy. 

Mairu soltó un gritó interno. No esperaba que su hermana recibiera algún regalo por San Valentín. Ese aspecto la molestaba un poco.

El descanso terminó bastante rápido.

Al regresar a su aula, la de trenzas se encontró con la sorpresa de que nadie había dejado alguna carta o declaración durante su ausencia. Lo que logró hacerla sentir un poco peor.

Las clases se le hicieron casi eternas y su animo subió un poco en cuanto terminaron.

—¡Vaya! Este día no es como lo imaginé —suspiró.

El único regalo que había recibido era de una de sus compañeras, y había sido por obligación más que nada, en cambio, Kururi cargaba varias cajas de chocolate que le habían dado anónimamente.

Con tan sólo ver todas las cosas que había conseguido su hermana, Mairu se irritaba más.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Vayamos a molestar a Iza-nii! —Mairu ocupaba urgente distraer su mente, y aprovechar a su hermano para que las llevara algún lado no era mala idea

—Pero... —la más tranquila optó por mantenerse callada y seguir a su energética hermana. Ya le diría en cuanto llegaran.

—¡¡Iza-nii!! —dijo Mairu a modo de grito, mientras abría la puerta del departamento. En cuanto su hermano descubriera que tenían la copia de la llave de su departamento seguramente cambiaría las cerraduras, de nuevo—. ¿Eh? ¿No está?...

—Eso iba a decirte —comentó Kururi mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo—. No hemos sabido nada de él desde la semana pasada.

—Hum... Bueno, en ese caso lo molestaremos cuando vuelva —concluyó la de trenzas—. ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarnos en nuestro cumpleaños? ¡Nos las pagará!

Mairu se dejó caer en el sillón de su hermano y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su hermana se sentaba a su lado

—En verdad, este día no resultó como esperaba. No recibí nada... —se quejó Mairu.

—Eso no es cierto —se apresuró en decir su hermana mientras abría una de las cajas de chocolate que le habían dado y sacaba uno con forma de corazón.

—¿?

Colocó el pequeño chocolate entre sus labios entreabiertos y luego se aproximó a su hermana para poder besarla.

El chocolate se derretía entre sus cálidas lenguas y mezclaba con su saliva. Kururi aprovechó y mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de su hermana provocando que ésta emitiera un gemido y que algo del chocolate derretido mezclado con su saliva se deslizara por la comisura de sus labios.

_—Ha_... Mairu... —Kururi se separó un poco para hablar—. Feliz cumpleaños y Día de San Valentín —volvió a besarla. El dulce sabor del chocolate estaba de nuevo en ambas bocas.

Mairu invirtió las posiciones mientras se seguían besando, quedando ahora ella arriba de su hermana.

Ambas se miraron unos momentos antes de continuar con lo que hacían. El mejor regalo que podían tener era poder estar haciendo esas cosas sin que nadie las molestara.


End file.
